


Retiring

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena announces she is retiring on the 10th of January 2020 so the whole hospital plans a surprise party for her and they plan a load of surprises. They also bring back some special guests for her which some she is happy about but other guests she wishes were not there. Then Ric brings her a really really special presentwhen she brings in Bernie for her leaving do.(Can they be together again and if they get back together 1,will it work and 2 can they still do the long distance?.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Tuesday the 5th of November 2019 Serena walks in to the hospital but instead of goinv to pulses for her coffee then straight to AAU she gets the lift up to the top floor to Hansens office where she needs to tell him something important.

When she gets off the lift she goes to knock on his door but Ric opens it to walk put before she can he says"hi". Serena says"hello back then tells him she is here to speak to Henrik then she will be going to each ward where she will be telling everyone her news". Ric walks past her as she heads in to the office closes the door behind and sits on one of the chairs in front of Hansens desk.

Hansen says"how can I help you Ms Campbell". Serena says"well I'm here to tell you that on Friday the 10th of January 2020 I will be retiring for good and leaving the hospital". He looks at her and says"I'm sorry but have you really thought about this I know you have been through alot these last few months but that is not need to make a bad decision". Serena looks at him and says"this is so not a bad decision I have really thought about this for the last 3 months and it is time I'm 54 I've had enough of working and putting my career before my daughter and the love of my life who I have lost and I just want to do what I want to do without coming here and doing this work so I have made up my mind and there is nothing you or anyone can do or say to make me change my mind I leave the 10th of January". She stands up and says"I just came to inform you so you can start looking for my replacement because you only have 10 weeks to do so now I need to go to each ward and tell them all my news myself thank you". She leaves his office closing the door behind and waits for the lift to take her to each ward.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first ward Serena goes to is Keller ward where the first person she sees is Dom so she asks"him to gather everyone including YAU because she has something to tell them all".

Once everyone is gathered on the ward she starts by saying"I have really thought about this and in a month's time I will be retiring for good and leaving this hospital and Holby for good I know you will all miss me but it is time for me to live my life how I want to and it is time I put myself first for once and not have to worry about anyone here or Jason or this hospital".

Serena then goes to Darwin and tells them the exactly what she has told Keller. Just as she goes to leave Jac comes up to her and says"Serena you do reliase Holby hospital will never be the same after you've gone we will all miss you in our own way". Serena says"I know Jac but I need to go and I need to do it now I have lost so much being here and I have been through so much it's time". Jac just nods then watches as Serena leaves the ward.

As Serena gets to AAU she stands outside takes a deep breath then walks on to the ward she says"everyone can you all please come to the nurse's station there is something I need to tell you all". Everyone joins her including Ric and Cam she starts by saying"i have worked here 7 years and I have been through so much as well as losing so much but I have been to see Hansen and I have put in my retirement papers and Hansen has accepted I will retire in 1 months time I know you are all thinking that I have just decided this but I haven't I have been thinking about this now for the past 10 months I need to put myself first and not people here or this hospital or Jason I need to live my life how I want to and not worry about anyone in this hospital or Jason or paperwork that is all thank you". She goes to her office as everyone goes back to but Cam walks to Ric when he calls him over and says"we need to tell you mom because they belong together and your mom needs to come back for her so they can be together we know Serena kissed Leah but both of them are to blame for them splitting up". Cam says"yes they are both to blame but you and I know Serena is the love of my moms life and my mom is Serena's,he carries on by saying we need to contact my mom but we can't while Serena is in the office". Ric says"won't be a problem I will get Hansen in on our plan and get him to call a fake or pretend meeting with her and then you and me can go in the office Skype your mom and tell her everythink and sort it all out with her there and then".

Cam goes back to work while Ric sits at the nurse's station and diales Hansen's number ready to inform him of it all and ask for his help.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After speaking to Hansen he now is in a fake meeting with Serena Cam skypes his mom and says"mom we are throwing a surprise retiring party for Serena please come home and be there it would really make her happy". Alex walks in sits next to Bernie tries to talk to him but Cam nust ignores her and says"come on mom you know you love and miss her you belong together and now she is retiring its perfect you can't throw it all away to stay in Nairobi for good with her next to you".

Bernie says"I do love Serena I've never stopped and I have never believed the crap she said when we split up I was always coming back for Serena i have not and I never will choose Alex or Nairobi over Serena or my children you 3 are everything to me if I didn't have you all I couldn't go on I wouldn't want to so yes I'm coming home for good and now I can be where I belong with Serena".

She arranges everything with Cam then ends the Skype calls her boss who comes in to her office where she tells him"that effective immediately she quits,she says this was always going to happen and that he or anyone else can't or won't talk her out of it and can't make her change her mind". He accepts they shake hands and leaves her office as Alex watches her pack everything up. She says"goodbye Alex hope you have a nice life but this is goodbye forever". Bernie pats Alex's shoulder and walks out of the trauma centre heading to her flat then the Airport to her home and family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's 10 days later and 1 day before Serena retires and before her surprise leaving party which Cam and Lottie have been organizing with Fletcher. Lottie picks her mom up at the Airport and brings her home with her to her flat until the party and she can surprise Serena.

When they get to Lotties flat Bernie says"are you sure Serena doesn't know I'm coming and that I'm going to win her back and that I'm going to ask her to be with me and ask her if she wants to come around Australia and America with me". Lottie says"no mom she doesn't know anything she will be surprised by the party but she will most of all by really surprised that your back for her so that is all that matters".

Bernie enjoys spending the day with her daughter at her flat but she's also thinking about Serena and their relationship and how she can't wait to see her and be win her back because she doesn't want to live without Serena she's tried to but she just can't and she won't do it.

Cam turns up at 8.00pm after his shift on AAU with Serena who has been helping sort out all her desk,and locker and other stuff that she needed to do before she leaves for good tomorrow.

Cam hugs his mom who asks"how is Serena and how is the surprise party going". Cam says"Serena is fine she can't wait to retire and the party is going to be great but I spoke to someone who knows Serena's ex husband and her ex Robbie and they said they've told them both about the leaving party and their coming to it but I don't know how Serena will take them being there what do you think mom". Bernie says"she's not going to like it at all that their both going to be there especially if they both pester her and keep trying it on with her and I know for a fact Edward is going to get really really drunk but none of them are going to hurt her in any way and none of them or anyone is going to try it on with her trust me I'm going to be with her and protect her especially if the new CEO turns up".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's the day Serena retires and it's also the day Bernie is back for her and to surprise her at her surprise leaving party which Serena has no idea about at all. Bernie is at Albies helping her daughter finish decorating because Cam couldn't because his at work.

At 3 they leave go back to Lotties so they can shower and get ready while everyone will go straight from work. Bernie is nervous and excited because she's looking forward to seeing Serena but also because she doesn't know what to say to her especially because she wants her back.

Everyone begs Serena to cone and have a few drinks with them seeing how it's her last day so they help her pack all of her things and them help her to carry them from the hospital to Albies but she gets them to carry on while she stops in the peace garden to see and speak to her mom one last time where her ashes are.

When Serena walks in to Albies everyone surprises her by shouting surprise which makes her tear up a little she looks around the room at all her friends smiling happily until she sees Edward,Liberty and Robbie and Alex who are standing at the bar watching and smiling and smirking at her she turns away from them and that's when she sees Bernie sitting in one of the tables in the booth with 2 glasses and a bottle. Serena rushes over to her takes her face in her hands and kisses Bernie in front of everyone who is watching,after a few minutes they pull away needing air as Serena says"I love you I love you so much is it to late for us to be together again forever where we belong". Bernie says"no no it's not to late do you really think I could or would want to be with anyone else when I love you your the love of my life your it for me just like I'm all of those things to you,let's enjoy the party with everyobe who is watching and listening to us by the way then I'm going to take you home and show you just how much I love you". She winks at Serena who's stroking her cheek then they turn around to see the whole pub quite watching them both with the whole hospital really happy for them big grins on their faces but Edward,Liberty,Robbie and Alex all giving them both disgusted looks but Serena and Bernie ignore them and start mingling with their family and excited collegues.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As their mingling Bernie whispers I'm going to the bar "babe I won't be long" as she leaves Serena Edward and Robbie comes over to Serena and Edward says"well well Serena you've retired have you you never would of done that for me or Robbie from what he says so why now". Serena laughs and says"no I never would of done it for either of you because none of you were or are worth it unlike Bernie who never expects anything of me and who is the love of my life and who has been there for my through thick and thin and she put up with everything I did after Ellie died she never left me she understood and she never forced me to recover from it quickly she respects me and she would never ever cheat on me and she would never blame me for any mistakes at work like you did when you were drunk while in Theatre".

Serena just stands there staring at them both when Bernie comes back after ignoring Alex and Leah she hands her her drink then everyone comes up to her one by one hugging her and kissing her cheek telling her "that they will miss her so much and that they hope you enjoys her life with Bernie". She thanks them all and she calls the whole pub over so she can give a speech.

Serena says"everyone on AAU,Keller and Darwin are all her's and Bernie's family and she can't think of better people to call her family and she will muss each and everyone of them so so much but it's here time now to live her life with Bernie and enjoy her life without all the drama and paperwork but she will pop in now and again as well as text;write or ring all of them". Once she has finished her speech everyone buys her and Bernie drinks for the next few hours before Bernie helps Serena carry all her cards,presents then they say"their goodbyes" before they leave Albies for the last time hand in hand ready to start the rest of their happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Is It All Finished Thank You To Everyone Who Has Liked and Commented It Has Meant Alot


End file.
